


Gotta Stay High All the Time

by Riceandcurry3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tove Lo Song, Clubbing, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, On Hold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Slow Burn, Surprises, Temporarily Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceandcurry3/pseuds/Riceandcurry3
Summary: Dream starts to work himself till burnout so George recommends him to go to a nearby bar in Florida for him to meet some people and loosen up, promising that he himself would also go to a nearby pub in England. The night goes less than ideal but he can't stop going back there until a familier face pops up.Inspired by habits (stay high) by tove loNo smut but some umm... reckless behaviourSome Angst and a bit of fluff at the endHappy ending (dw)Mentions of bad self degrading thoughts and so on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Dream? dream.."

Dream zones back into the conversation with George.

"Dream, what are you going to do later?" George asks "chat wanted to know"

Dream blinks a few times at his computer screen as he focuses on the figure on his screen. 

"Oh sorry, I'm just kinda tired right now" he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Probably going to edit the new manhunt video later"

"Just go to sleep already dream, it's like.... Five in the morning there!' George said as he stared to the left, probably at his discord. 

"But I want to be here with you~" dream countered as he put this chin on his hand, chuckling to himself and looking at George's webcam on stream. George went full bright red as he rolled his eyes, seemingly to play off the clear indication of his bright pink cheeks. "You're such an idiot dream"

The chat starts to fill up with awwws and pogchamps when George tells him "dream you've been working a lot this week, just go take a break"

"Hmmmm... Nah" dream replies as he concentrates on George's facecam, looking for a response. George immediately frowns. "pwese do it for me dwemei" he says jokingly as he pouts. Dream wheezes as he sees this unfold Infront of him, along with George.

George quickly regains composure and begins to end stream. Dream watches silently as George waves to the chat,focusing on him and everything he does. From the brown hair to the smooth porcelain skin to his accent, he just couldn't get enough.

 _"What am I DOING!?"_ dream thinks to himself as the screen turns black, signaling that the stream ended.

"Dreeeaaamm?" 

"Yeah"

"Are you okay..." George asks nervously 

"Yeah yeah... I'm just not feeling it today" dream says as he buries his head in his arms. "A lot of work and personal shit coming up" he says out in a low grunt.

"You wanna talk about it or..." George starts off slowly.

"Not really up for that...maybe someday"

"Yeah...someday" George repeats in a hushed voice

"I'm just tired but I can't really sleep" dream says as he lolls his head to the side, looking at discord vc. _"Just me and George"_ he smiles to himself.

"You wanna sleep call?" George asks " Its been a while and I'm down if you are"

Dream exhales before he replies "nah... I don't want to bother you, probably going to head off to bed soon"

"You know you don't bother me dream, unlike sapnap ever since he got my number." George chuckles. Dream smiling along at the memory.

"Whenever you want to talk I'll be here okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks George, see you later"

"See ya"

Dream closes discord and shuts down his computer in a few clicks. He gets up from his chair and immediately fall onto his bed which was just a few steps from his set-up.

His mind wanders as he closes his eyes. He hates this. Being alone with his thoughts. He thought about new videos he had to make. the upcoming meeting with the other dream smp members to work on the script. His sister getting ready to move away. The stress was piling on but usually he was able to keep up with it. " _Usually"_

As he stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think about his empty apartment. He rarely had anyone over, apart from his younger sister and the rest of his family.

The only time he could actually enjoy himself was when he talked to his friends, most of whom are online, especially George. He wanted something more however. _Real life friends who I'm close with? maybe_. Patches is good company, but he longed for more.

He buried his face into the pillows, attempting to drown out the thoughts as fell deep into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream's eyes slowly flutter open as he gets greeted by Patches meowing faintly outside his room. He gets up as he realises she might be hungry. 

After a quick refill of her bowl,he made his way back to his bedroom, planning to go on Twitter for a while.

_**Ring Ring** _

His phone rung out in a special ringtone. He picked it up knowingly.

" *Yawn* hi Georgie " he said with no hesitation.

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry" George apologised.

"Oh no don't worry, I've been awake for some time. Not enough sleep that's all" dream ran his hand through his disheveled hair as evidence.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you're going to join quackity's stream in an hour. After that we could just relax and talk."

"Yeah...sounds good I guess"

The day goes as planned, quackity streaming jackbox games. Sapnap and Karl taking jabs at each other while Dream and George become their competitive and whining selves, respectfully. 

After the stream, the group's talks for some time, not as dream SMP members but as friends. They continue talking until the group dwindles down to Sapnap, George and himself.

"Oh my god, bruh the basket ball bet was one of the funniest things" George laughed out

"Easily top 10 funniest" dream wheezed out, gasping for breath also.

"Oh come on we could have beat you easily, but we just went easy on you guys" sapnap huffed "anyway I wanted to talk about something else by the way"

"Yeah what is it" George said

"Don't tell me you want a rematch snapmap" dream wheezed out again

"Call me snapmap once again and we're going to have a problem Dre!" He challenged "but what I actually wanted to say was... Um...Me and k...Karl are dating"

Dream blinked in disbelief as the call fell silent.

"I KNEW IT!" George screamed out. Dream joined in with shouts of wooo's and clapping.

"So......... When did you ask him out?" Dream started.

"He...um... Asked me out first" sapnap responded nervously.

"And you say you're Dom" George muttered

"Shut up nimrod"

They continue talking for a bit about the details until sapnap excused himself from the call, having collage the next day.

"So.... You think you might meet someone special like sap?" Dream asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Um... Yeah probably, I don't think so soon..but yeah" he answered with the sound of clicking in the background, probably his keyboard.

"Hmm... You probably will meet someone special soon"

"No I won't!? I'm not amazing" George said in a mocking tone.

"Liar"

"What!?"

"You know how amazing you are, admit it"

"Why would I admit to something fake"

"Do you really need me to tell you how amazing you are!" Dream said as he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you say you had to go bath? Just go now you idiot" George sighed as he continued typing.

"Oki Georgie, if you really want me in the shower, you could just ask~"

"Shut up and go you idiot!" George huffed, dream clearly hearing him smile as he said that.

"Just stay on call, I'll be back Georgie~"

He heard him reply exasperated on the other line as he got out of his chair, grabbing his towel and making his way towards his bathroom. When he stepped into the shower, soft pellets of cold water hit his back. It was refreshing, especially in Florida's heat, and the best place for him to clear his mind. 

Snippets of the conversation he had with George and sapnap came back to him. Sapnap spent some time gushing over karl and talking about how perfect they are together.

_What if I don't find the one?_

He steps out-of the shower, greeted by two muddy green eyes in the mirror, accompanied by an equally ugly face. He didn't have smooth skin, instead freckles which dotted almost every part of his face and shoulders. He wasnt built or muscular in any way and his hair was a mess, a dirty blond colour that went all over the place. 

_Like anyone would want to date me..._

He quickly remembers that George was waiting for him, and starts to hurrily put on his clothes. As he walks out and sits back down, he can faintly hear George typing, definitely agitated from editing.

"Javla fan....oh... You're back dream!"

"yeah.."

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired or something"

"You seem to be a lot these days"

They sat in silence for a bit more time, unsure of how to continue. Dream snapped back to reality, realising he may have made George a bit too uncomfortable.

"soo... You want me to continue on how amazing you are~"

"OMG shut up dream~"

"that doesn't sound like a no~"

"You know what, just help me with the thumbnail" George snickered as he shared his screen, hoping for some helpful input from Dream. 

The night went as normal with both of them bickering over the thumbnail, occasionally dying from laughter at each others sleep deprived jokes. 

Towards the end of the night, they slowly realised how late it was, realising that they should be going to sleep. Promising to talk the next day, they head off to bed. 

Instead of falling asleep immediately, dream's mind wandered back to the same question over and over again.

_Am I good enough for someone?_


	3. Chapter 3

His hands feel something hard against it, smooth but cold. The rest of his body slowly comes to their senses as his eyes shoot open at the unfamiliar surrounding. He quickly shoots up from his place and realise four walls around him. White and blank.

He looks towards the floor, noticing how cold it was under his bare feet. _Concrete._ He looks down at himself as his skin feels sticky and grimy. _White cloth,_ definitely not what he wore to bed.

Looking around the room, he notes more and more things. _The harshness of the overhead light, the blank padded walls and at one of the walls..._

_a metal door..._

_with a grilled window_

He rushes over to it to get some sort of idea where he is, but he instead stops in his tracks at a small whiring sound from somewhere.

He looks around, trying to identify where it is from but is met with the same few white walls, right where they were.

_Or were they?_

The whiring is incessant, growing more annoying to Dream's ears, agitating him even further. He makes his way towards the closes wall and puts his hands and ear up against it, trying to get a sense of what is happening.

Then he realises...

_the walls are pushing back_

This newfound horror slowly grabs onto him as he realises that the room was getting smaller. He remembers the door and moves towards it. When he reaches it, he looks for the handle, it isn't there.

His eye glances through the glass, dusty and fogged up and does a double take. He sees grassy hills, trees, birds and...A figure in the long grass in the distance. He can barely make out what they are wearing. A blue shirt, some long pants and...

Some white glasses atop their head.

He blinks in disbelief, wanting to get out but the next second, the door is gone. It's back to four blank walls once again.

The walls push back slowly, the room barely the size of a medium sized bedroom. Dream feels his breath catch as his eyes widen, confused about what he could do. His heart picks up its pace, beating faster and faster, his breathing also.

He sits down on the cold hard floor, throat tightening its self as his anxiety skyrockets. Curling up into a ball in the middle he thinks to himself.

_This isn't how it's going to end_

_Is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I need to get out of this room_

_I need to get outside_

_I need to get to George_

He shoots up out of bed, his breathing disturbed and catching in his throat. He expects white walls closing in onto himself but is met with his bedroom. His hands were threaded through his hair, pulling it taut. He slowly realises it was just a nightmare as his breathing slows down. His thin grey shirt was sticking to his body with a thin layer of sweat.

_Horrible_

He sits in bed for a bit longer as he tries to clear his head, only remembering bits and pieces of the nightmare. In the meantime ,He opts for another shirt before leaving his room to do his normal routine.

Eating, filling up patches' food bowl, brushing etc before going back to his room, instinctively picking up his phone, delving through the day's news and announcements on twitter.He stays in this position, laying in bed, sometimes popping into friends' streams or going on Reddit. _  
_

It was a normal morning till he got a call. Dream's eyes glanced over the name and accepts it swiftly.

"Morning dream, sleep well?"

"Hard to say" as he rubs sleep from his eyes chuckling softly.

"Dream" George said in a soft scolding voice which sent shivers down his spine. George had rarely used that tone of voice. "You have to get some rest soon, what's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing...just a bad nightmare I guess" he murmured.

His mind wanders again as he remembers the weird nightmare.

"You should really get some sleep, I'm free tonight for a sleep call"

"I'm fine George, I appreciate the offer but not tonight." Dream says out a little harsher than he wanted.

George senses his discomfort and moves onto their video schedules and random topics. Dream found himself often zoning out of the conversation, instead focusing on the nightmare. _Why was George there?_

He tries to price together parts of the nightmare confused at why it felt so real. _The panic. The fear._

_The need to reach George._

_What am I doing!? My friends have been in my dreams before...why am I dwelling so much on him?!_

Before he could really get to a conclusion George's voice echoes out of his phone, reminding him of the call. "I need to stream in a bit, call you later?"

"Yeah, have fun. See you" dream said distractingly as George ended the call. The night before felt too real to him. He hasn't had such a bad nightmare in a long time.

Dream went through his morning as normal before deciding to catch George's stream. He was greeted by h a familiar face in the corner of the stream as chat slowly filled up with messages announcing dream's presence.

"Oh hi dream! Wanna hop on the SMP for a bit?" George waved to the camera before going back to chasing quackity around the SMP.

Dream typed out an excuse, preferring to just watch the chaos unfold. George sarcastically mocks him for not joining as him and quackity procede to do a rap battle with ranboo and bad.

The stream goes well and dream finds himself eyes slowly migrating to the bottom left corner of the stream where George's camera was positioned. His eyes raked over every detail of George, unable to shift his attention back to the gameplay.

Before he knew it, he hears George and the others utter their goodbyes to the stream. The screen goes blank as the chat begins to raid someone else, leaving dream with an empty feeling, missing the ability to see George. 

It clicks in his head how Dream really wanted to see George once again, and throws his head back in defeat. 

**Ding**

his phone rings out loudly, breaking the train of thought going through his mind. He immediately picks it up, thankful for them and answers. 

"sup dream, how you doing?" sapnap asks in a nervous tone. 

"what do you mean?" 

"just asking how are you"

"I'm fine sapnap, what do you want! " he asks in an agitated tone.

"oh nothing nothing" sapnap responds, followed by some silence. 

"okay, George may have told me that you can't sleep well. Take some rest or go on break for a bit, the fans will understand"

"that's the problem, I want to work harder to keep my mind off things. A distraction from everything" 

Sapnap sat in solemn silence, listening to dream intently. Dream started to talk about his worries to him, he could always trust him ever since they met almost a decade ago

"...and last night, I had a nightmare that I was trapped. In some sort of white padded room"

Sapnap's ears perked up at the mention of the nightmare. 

Dream continued "and I felt so alone and scared when the walls started to close in in me. I felt so helpless"

Sapnap mentioned quickly "I think I know what it might mean. I had that back when had a crush on rose. I hated being alone and I really wanted to be with her. She came up a lot in my sleep"

"dream, did you see anyone in yours?"

Dream's throat closed up in realisation. There was only one person who he saw in his nightmare. The rest of the day made sense as he pecked it together. The want to see him, need to talk to him and him catching his eye. 

"no"


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days, dream hit with this new wave of realisation and clarity gave him something more to worry about.

_George is straight and he's my best friend! I shouldn't have fallen for him_

The need for him to distract himself became twofold. Fans were happy as he was streaming more and more, but his energy levels were disproportionately to that. His nightmares kept coming back, each one inflicting more fear than the last, with George just out of reach of him.

The lonely feeling that dream got every time he woke up was getting unbearable to him, fueling his desire to work non stop to distract himself.

A few days later, George calls him with a slightly concerned voice.

"Um dream.. you're streaming a lot these days..you good?"

"Yeah, perfect" he manages to stutter out. He knew he had to get over George so he tried to call him less. This was the first time in a week they had called privately and dream felt kinda guilty for the lack of attention.

The other line falls silent, analysing what had just been said.

"You know ... Sapnap mentioned this place near you in Florida. Some kind of bar named serpent's cave or something. Said it might cheer you up, remind you of highschool"

The thought of a bar intrigued him slightly. It had been some time since his high school parties. "...okay but no thanks"

"Oh... Okay"

They stayed silent for a while before moving onto other topics. Dream noticed how it became harder for him to talk to George ever since the nightmare. It almost felt like the meer thought of the him liking george made his so guilty to the point of distancing himself from his best friend.

That night, he couldn't take it anymore. He exited the Uber and looked up at the establishment which had a slew of people entering it, guided by the loud music from inside. The entrance decorated with blue and green neon lights elegantly shaped and placed.

**_"Serpent's den"_ **


	6. Chapter 6

The place was filled with drunk people tripping and vibing in the area. The bars were located at the sides of the building, each with a big menu with new intriging names and specialties. The music was mostly Edm remixes accompanied by bright lights thumping along with the bass. 

Dream made his way to the bar, hoping to get a small buzz going. There were people surrounding the bar table, pinning one another against it in desperation and lust. 

Dream felt a sort of yearning for something like that, envisioning George. He catches himself and quickly brushed it off as alcohol in his system, going back to his half-drunk cocktail with a fancy name. 

The songs were not his taste except for a few that he slowly hummed along to. He was too anxious to talk to anyone, let alone get too drunk.

The night was so far uneventful until a woman came up to the bar table. She sat down next to Dream, trying to desperately make eye contact with him while he was trying to do quite the opposite. 

"you look new here, love" she said as she eyed his outfit. 

"yeah" he quickly said as he proceeded to take another sip. 

"could I get two on the rocks" she said, motioning to the menu.

"you look good enough to get a girlfriend and yet you're here alone" she said, inching closer to him. Dream replies with nervous laughter as the drinks arrive. She offered one to him and he reluctantly accepted. 

The night seemed to go on forever, drink after drink, his tolerance wasn't much of match. The mysterious woman became more flirty and lust filled as her tongue loosened up with each drink. The attention was nice to dream but he managed to get out before any rash decisions could occur. 

The moment he reached his bed, he collapsed onto it ,dreaming about what had occurred, instead with George in place of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

That night at the bar was slightly thrilling to dream. He hadn't gone to one in fear of something to go wrong but the previous night was not exactly how he expected it to be. 

He liked the attention, he couldn't remember the last time someone had confessed something like that to him and it made him feel important. As he floats further into his mind, reminiscing about last night, his ears perk up at a ringtone from his phone. He reflexively accepts the call. 

"hey dream..could you hop onto discord for a sec.. George is there too" sapnap quickly mutters. Dream hums in agreement as they end the short call.

As his computer hums to life, he once again thinks about last night. In a few clicks he joins the call. 

"YOOOOOO dream okay... We wanted to ask you... Would you wanna meet up. All three of us in one place" sapnap starts off, hardly giving George enough time to react. 

"Umm..depends if y'all are free?" Dream respond confused by the impromptu call.

"Me and gogy are most likely going to be free in like a month or so. By then my holidays should start"

"...if you are free that is...no pressure of course... We know you are going through bit of a rough patch and we don't want to be an extra burden..." George quickly butts in to get his point across.

"You all aren't a burden to me but I would probably need to check my schedule to confirm for sure"

Both boys reply with hmm's and okay's and the conversation slowly moves onto other items of interest.

After the call, dream is reminded of the meet up and checks his schedule. He didn't have anything big planned in the upcoming months so the meeting was definitely able to happen. He was finally going to meet up once again with sapnap and...

A smile slowly crept up his face almost instantly

**_George!_ **

He feels a slight flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He writes it off as excitement from finally being able to meet George...in real life without some stupid screen separating them.

He was going to be able to show george his set-up, the fan art, patches, the beach so on and so forth.

He found his phone and quickly types up a response to the dream team group chat.

< **Dream** >

WOOHOOO DREAM TEAM MEET-UP!


	8. Chapter 8

< **Samsung refrigerator** >

LETS GOOOOOO

< **gogy <3**>

PATCHES! 

< **Samsung refrigerator** >

I'm booking a flight RN

< **gogy <3**>

Same!

Dream smiles at the immediate responses. It was heartwarming to know that they were very excited for the eventual meet-up. Another ping breaks the silence in his room as his calender pops up, displaying a list of things needed to be done in an hour.

Dream exhales in defeat as he is reminded by his workload. Being a streamer was generally not too tough but the drive to push himself to post more videos in a short amount of time was taking a toll on him.

The amount of sleepless nights and cloudy thoughts as a side effect was exhausting, especially when he himself is the one pushing these goals and deadlines onto himself.

When he was working he felt tired and worn out. However when he isn't working, he felt lethargic and guilty, plagued by thoughts of whether he was working hard enought or if he was just wasting time.

Dream sat up from his desk and made his way towards the kitchen to get something to eat. 

Patches had to go to the vet earlier that week, taking most of the organised chaos that used to entertain dream ,with her. The house looked almost frozen in time, the usual soft meows and scratching was temporarily gone and her food bowl laid empty as a reminder. 

He finishes whipping up a simple omelette and sits down the beige couch. There were still bits and pieces of glitter and ribbon stuck in the creveses of the couch and carpet. It had been weeks since the last time his siblings were over. It wasn't much of a surprise since school had just started again. 

The sound of metal clattering in the drawer as dream put utensils away broke the silence. He missed the comfort of someone or something being there. 

That night he found himself back at the familiar neon green and blue lights.


	9. Chapter 9

These visits to serpents den slowly grew more and more frequent. From weeks to days to even hours since he got home he slowly went into a horrible cycle of loneliness, instant gratification to guilt in just a few hours. It wasn't much, most nights just going there to look at restless people and once in a while receiving a complement of his own. 

***( A/N listen to stay high by Tove Lo if u wanna get an idea of what I'm talking bout)**

Dream usually found himself chilling near the bar as a bystander, at most gladly receiving complements on his looks. As he knew before, he liked the attention. He slowly found his gaze taking a double take over guys with brown hair, or thin and slightly short figures, anything fitting George's build.

Of course it shouldn't come as a surprise when they aren't George. He was all the way in London however every time they turned around, he felt disappointed at the unchanged outcome.

 _'He should be in my arms'_ dream thought

These late night 'trips' didn't go unnoticed however, especially by George and sapnap.

"Maybe he's just on a break?" Sapnap reasoned

"He almost never takes breaks and whenever he does he always tells us!" George says in a rushed tone of voice.

"Okay okay... Maybe something came up.... with family or so?" Sapnap said

"I messaged his mom and she said he hasn't visited in a few weeks?!"

"Okay okay... Maybe he's just preparing... For like competition or something?"

"But MCC is on hold and there hasn't been another mrbeast battle announced?" George huffed. "Something's wrong, there's just two weeks lefts till we meet up"

"It's his business, let's just give him a few more days"

They drop the subject, opting for some silence to work on editing and coding a new mod. Tension riddled the air at the now taboo subject but anxiety was still creeping up onto George. Ever since dream started overworking himself to death, he hadn't been his normal self. 

As they said their goodbyes after some time, George decides to message dream.

< **George** >

Dream? R u okay? Me and sapnap kinda wanted your feedback on this new mod

George waited a while at the screen with its harsh light spilling into the room. It was midnight for George and the exhaustion was slowly getting on him. He finally gives up and heads to bed.

A few hours later, dream walks out of the club, catching a cab after a long night. The cab driver scrunches up his nose at the stinging smell of alcohol from dream before looking back to the roads before him. He fishes out his phone to see one message pending. He reads the text and his eyes widen in realisation.

< **Dream** >

Oh sorry, just a few busy nights

I could hop on tmr

< **Gog** >

Nice :)

< **Dream** >

Arnt you supposed to be asleep?

< **Gog** >

Arnt YOU supposed to be on a break?

< **Dream** >

...

touche

They talk for a bit more time on his way home. He quickly calls George, longing to hear his voice. George was explaining the mod to him and the adjustments they wanted to make while dream zoned out, focusing on the most important thing on his mind, George's voice. He changed out of his outfit and sat for an hour on his bed listening to what the British was explaining.

"So?"

"Huh?" Dream snapped out of his mind

"Have you arranged everything"

"For what"

"..."

Dream took a moment for it to register

"THE MEET UP'S NEXT WEEK!?"

"You forgot didn't you"

The call fell silent, answering George's question

"Omg you're such an idiot~" George smiled as he softly mutters to dream.

Dream felt a slight heat spread across his cheek as he bit back a smile. 

"OMg yoU're sucH a cUUtiE~" dream responds in a mocking tone to mimic the older. 

"Shut up~" George said, giggling at the stupidity of the conversation. 

They talk for a bit more time, delving more into random topics and small jokes scattered throught.

"oh by the way, you should probably get the guest rooms ready by like... Tomorrow?"

"why, there's still a week till then"

"better to get it done now" dream noeldded along. " Also, kinda wanted to plan something with you tomorrow"

Dream raised his eyebrows questioningly 

"what is it?"

"it's a secret. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it"

A moment passes as they think the same thing

"that's what she said! " both of them say at the same time. The call is filled with fits of laughter and giggles which reminded dream why he loved these sleep deprived midnight calls. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day rolls around as dream is in the midst of cleaning up the guest room. It was filled to the brim with dust and unloved boxes of memories until he finally cleaned out the room in five backbreaking hours. Familiar lyrics floated through the air, keeping dream accompanied during the hard task.

After a few more minutes of sorting things out, he was greeted by a neat room. The bed was placed near the window as well as a desk. The soft blue walls complemented the bed and there was ample space for soundproofing foam.

It was an otherwise boring day except for the fact that there was one thing on his mind. George.

Well, more emphasis on the "surprise" rather than George himself but both involved the older anyway. 

After a few excruciating hours of waiting, it became 8 pm and the familiar ding grabbed dream's attention. He was greeted by the profile picture of George's discord.

"Helloooo"

"Hi gogy" dream replied as he balanced his chin on the palm of his hand."what's the surprise you were talking about?"

"See for yourself" George said out in a slight giggle. His profile picture was now replaced by George in the middle of the screen. Apparently he still had his green screen up behind him,which struck dream as odd. George was in the center of the frame holding up two shirts.

"Which one looks better on me dream"

"Wha..huh?"

"Remember the club you talked about, phoenix's den or something"

"Serpent's den"

"Yeah that, well I found one near me and I was wondering... If you would go there also!"

"Um...George I don't kno-"

"Come on, it will be fun, you wanted to see it and now you have some time to relax and take a break~"

"I...I guess?"

"That's the spirit! Now, which one should I wear, green or blue" George gestured to the shirt on his left and his right. The left shirt was a silky deep blue button up, decorated with emerald green buttons. The right had no competition against the other.

"Umm...The 'green' is yellow" dream said as a giggle threatened to slip out. "But I think the blue would look really good...especially on you"

George clears his throat and tries to scurry away from the camera before dream could notice the pink blush spread like wildfire over his cheeks but to no avail.

"are you blushinggg" dream flirtatiously announced. 

George responded back with a quick "shut up" as he bit back a smile. 

"whatever you say Georgie~"

George playfully rolls his eyes as he swiftly takes off his shirt and replaces it with the blue one.It was now dream's turn to blush at the other. As he buttons it up, he catches a small gasp from the other line before going silent.

Dream couldn't believe his eyes. George looked stunning in the shirt and pant combo. He tucked in the silky blue shirt into navy blue almost black pants.The shirt had been buttoned up fully except for the top two, clearly showing his collarbones. Dream couldn't peel his eyes off of him.

"Dream, I know you're probably staring" George playfully said as he sat back down. Dream his his face with his arm, blocking the heat rapidly overtaking his face from the George's non existent gaze.

An idea pops into dream's head as he hurridly moves away from his computer muttering a small "hold on" , a smile clearly heard. George hears the sound of feet going off into the distance and the opening of a door. 

Five minutes pass and dream comes back into the room. "I need you to chose my outfit" 

George zones back into the call at dream's profile picture. "Send me a pic of the options then" he says as he reaches for his phone.

"Too much work"

"Then how am I supposed to help yo-"

George looks to the screen expecting his dream's usual profile pic but is instead met with hand holding out two shirts in front of the camera, the person just out of the frame.

"Wha-"

"Looks who's flustered now" dream said playfully. George was at a loss of words to give a comeback.

George's eyes scanned the room. A yellow bed and a shelf in the background accompanied by grey walls with pieces of soundproofing on it. The room seemed to be bathed in a soft yellowish hue , probably green. His eyes raked over the view until it landed on something of interest.

"Ooo dream~"

"Hmm?"

"Very nice painting over, tells me a lot about you. Maybe the fans are right about you~"

Dream turns around, still out of frame and registers what George saw. It was a price of fan art from someone. A blue and green background with the infamous quote from a MCC stream. 

George snickered as he recited it

"untie me dream"


	11. Chapter 11

George howled in laughter as he saw the arms of the figure on screen , pause in realisation. Dream quickly moved on by asking George what to wear, silently berating himself for not checking his background. It wasn't entirely his fault though, he liked the fanart. Especially this one.

The arms went over to grab some clothes from out of frame. A black dress shirt in one and a dark green version in the other.

"Which"

George answers the green one, a smile still lingering on his face.

The arms retreat back out of frame and George can vaguely hear the sound of rustling clothes.

"I guess I just need to trust that you have a good fashion sense" George deadpanned as the rustling stopped, signaling that dream had finished changing. 

"look, I definitely have good fashion sense"

"sureeeeee"

Dream huffs in annoyance. "hurts that you don't believe me Georgie". Dream feigns being hurt as footsteps are heard in the background.

"yea? I'll believe it when I see it"

The call falls silent as the footsteps cease. Dream camera suddenly cuts. George slightly taken aback. 

"Uh..Dream?"

He doesn't respond but george hears the ruffling continue.

"Dreaammm..."

He hears a couple of footsteps and a small sigh escape the other's lips, barely audible.In a few soft clicks , the camera flickers back to life. It was the same background , right where it left off.

However he could see the green dress suit...

On a person

_______________________________

"hi" dream said in a small voice as he slightly waves to the camera. His head was out of frame but just the thought of dream becoming comfortable enough to show himself Infront of the camera for George already triggered butterflies to form in the older's stomach.

"So... What do you think?"

George quilckly spitters out a response, eyes wandering around in disbelief as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Holy shit... I never thought you would turn on your camera, let alone in front of it. Are you really comfortable with me now?!"

"Well of course Georgie, I was just...anxious what you would say..." The figure moved it's left arm up going out of frame. It seemed like dream was carding through his hair.

"Also the question was sort of more about the outfit..."

Both of them chuckled softly as dream gave George time to formulate his answer.

George's eyes raked over the image Infront of him. The green (but actually yellow looking) dress shirt was tucked neatly into midnight blue pants that went below the frame. The sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and the shirt was buttoned up except for the top two buttons, which highlighted the dips of his collarbones. 

"So?..."

"That's hot" George absent-mindedly blurted out.

Dream broke into a wheeze as he quizzically says "what?!"

George felt his face burn ever more as he tried to do some damage control.

"Uh.. I mean..um.. it hot here... Right now... In the...um...room"

Dream wheezed harder at the sight before him, keeling over his desk out of sight.

George rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"We should probably make our way to the bar"

"O...okay georgie..or shouldni say say... Dream simp" dream barely managed to blurt out through held back laughter.

George huffed as he waited till dream stopped laughing...or deflated and at the rate he was going, it seemed to be the latter. However, it still left a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay...okay I think I'm fine now. I'll talk to you later, still wanna fix some stuff before I go"

"Well, see ya later. Bye~" George waved towards the camera, a small blush still lingering on his skin.

A small ping went off, signaling the end of the call. Dream made his way to his drawer to put some final touches before getting ready to head off.

He quickly typed up a message to George as he grabbed his keys and wallet. 

< **Dream** >

About to leave rn!

< **Gog** >

Great! Me toooo! 

George smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him. He had called an Uber and he just incase he pulled up Google maps. He thought he was crazy doing this.

However he knew he was already crazy ever since he landed in Florida.


	12. Chapter 12

Dream was met again with the neon lights of the all too familiar establishment. Tonight seemed to be a bit more full, music pounding loud in his ears. 

He quickly fell into habit, migrating towards the bar, hoping that the random meaningless thumps of the music filled his loneliness.

The scene was all too familiar. There was a bajillion people thumping along to the music drunk out of their mind, high or both. A few couples made their way towards secluded areas while others didn't have a care in the world about those around them.

As the night inches along, the hours slowly blurred into one. The drinks were starting to slowly hit dream, filling his with a sense of fuzziness in his stomach and a small buzz in his head.

A couple had just made their way towards the bar making out with each other right there. This brought a small frown to dream's face , a bit because of the sudden disruption but mostly because that empty feeling returned back to him. His mind had been once again flooded with the brown haired boy. 

The slightly drunken state wasn't helping as he tried to grudgingly push away the invasive thoughts in his head. The small bubbling in the pit of his stomach had appeared and there was no sign of it going away.

He moved away from the bar , looking for another secluded spot to wallow in thought. As he moved across the dance floor, his eyes catch onto glimpses of brown hair.

His old habits were back and he didn't want to go further down the rabbit hole. He pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on his journey.

His eyes finally landed on an area and started to move towards it as the music switches to another. The almost drowned-out lyrics drifted through the air like an omnipotent being.

**I eat my dinner in my bath tub....**

Dream focused on trying to get to the other side. He weaved through the crowd of lovers and others.

**It doesn't make me nervouse, if anything I'm restless...**

A group of people suddenly appear, filling into the area he had his eyes on. They wandered around the room lazily as he huffs in discontentment, searching for another spot for refuge.

**Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all...**

His eyes settle on another brown haired boy , almost identical to the one his his mind. His mind reacted on instant, dragging along his legs towards the new target.

**I go home I got the munchies...**

The figure moved closer the door out of the club, with a worried countenance. It almost looked like he was nervouse. He moved away slightly, opting to stand near the edge of the room.

**Binge on all my twinkies**

He stepped closer to the figure, ending up next to him. The figure looked at him in confusion as the blue shiny clothing catches the light.

**Throw up in the tub**

Dream stepped a bit closer, making the height difference a bit more obvious.

"George?"

"Dream?"

They stared at each other in disbelief. Dream smirked at the other as his eyes clouded with alcohol and pure joy. George seemed to do the same with a slight blush on his face.

**then I go to sleep**

Dream takes a step closer to George and places his arms on the older's shoulders. With a burst of energy he says.

"The shirt looks even better in person" 

The usual bubbly tone of voice that usually accompanied dream's comments didn't come this time, instead it looked as if he whole-heartedly meant it. 

**Yeah I drank up all my money**

"You too , it suits you well" George says as pats down some of the creases that had appeared on the shirt. His hand moving slowly before resting on the younger's shoulders.

**Days get kinda lonely...**

"I missed you" "I'm glad youre here" they both said at the same time.

They stared at each other in a trance, the air filled with tension and want. 

**You're gone and I gotta stay**

they step even closer, Dream was able to see the light freckles that were speckled across George's face. George's breath tickling his neck as a result of the other being shorter than him. He stared into the hazel brown orbs filled with the same yearning he himself felt. 

**High all the time**

They close the distance between them

**To keep you off my mind**

The feeling of soft lips crashing into one another was pure ecstasy for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I wanna continue this. I have another story in mind to start and ,unlike this, I have a plan of what to write. Hmmm.  
> Suggestions would be great for me to wrap this up in a more *coherent* way
> 
> New book! Hoodies :) --> highschool au that's fluffy ish


End file.
